clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add *If you plan to quit, and if so, when Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 MQA2 articles ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 HQA articles created ** Extreme dedication ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** Extremely high moral standards ** High moral standards ** The ability to wield immense power with a fair hand = Applications = If you think you have what it takes, apply here! = Rollback Applications = = Sysop Applications = = Sysop Applications = The Leader I would like a repromo plox. I have about 3000+ edits. And I can fill all roles. *At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 MQA2 articles :*I pass that. *Desire to help the wiki :*I've helped the Wiki alot. I've helped people like Austin and Swiss Ninja. *Dedication to the wiki :*Yes I'm dedicated. I'm on at least once a week. *Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) :*When I had my promo to Sysop I'd filled this role. And I still did even when I was a Sysop. For all those who think I'm an anarchest. Well, that was a joke that went to far, got me blocked and demoted to rollback. I'm ready to payback the community. PS: I also nominate Austin and IyZ. I'll state my reasons why.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 12yz12ab Hi, I have about 1,500 edits here, I am really good at grammar (Not perfect) and have some ideas for parodies. I want to rate articles and help with the final solution. So, can I please be Sysop? (I will add more if someone says this description is too short.) For Against Neutral * If you gain activity- becoming even more active -then yes, you should be promoted. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 20:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Ditto with TS --20:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Flywish *I have lot's of dedication to this wiki as I said on the shoutbox earlier *I am willing to help Mass deletion in the Final Solution *I have over 1,000 edits *I can delete unneeded articles For *Great User! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 20:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Against Akbaboy I'm Akbaboy, a rollback here with like 2800 edits. I have almost PERFECT grammar and I can come up with articles with some thinking especially for parodies. I know lots of LQA articles to be deleted and I will never abuse the shiny admin buttons EVER. I am good at pictures and just got started with CP edits. I have 6 MQA2 articles according to my count and I am dedicated. I'm not going to go any farther as it can be long and boring to some. So vote away, people! For Against Neutral = Bureaucrat Applications = Dan Beronews Hi all! Dan here, I am writing my request for bureaucrat-ship on my Wii, so it will have to be short. I have almost 2000 edits on all my accounts combined and believe I have what it takes to be a bureaucrat. I know rights aren't ranks, but feel that we need a bureaucrat who will actually check the Requests for Adminship. When I first ran for Sysop, after my weeks time of voting to be open, I had to wait another TWO WEEKS to be promoted, just because no one checked the RFA. I feel that this wiki needs a bureaucrat who WILL check it. I know that if I was a bureaucrat I would. I have created many an article including Dan Beronews, CNIC and have adopted many more. I feel that I have high standerds when it comes to my work on the wiki. I am great with new users and have helped many users with their articles. This list includes Storm Ninja with his Nummy Cake Spray page. So, in conclusion, I feel that the wiki needs a user like me to be a Bureaucrat. Thank You, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 17:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) For *You've helped here for ages and have made some good articles. Your edit count is small because you make your edits in one big swoop, like me (and then fix the typos). --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – '''– 20:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *I'd like to vote for you. You're a good guy. But 2000...isn't that much. Look at our other current B-cats. Explorer, who has 11,000 edits, TS, who has 9000, Zone, who makes awesome pictures, articles, has amazing government ideals, and didn't even want to be promoted. I think you should maybe stick with Sysop. After all, there isn't much of a reason to be a bureaucrat. You'd have to be amazingly active, and I don't quite think you cut it currently. But, if you had about maybe 1000 more...I'd vote yes. For now, I remain Neutral.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Against * You don't need b-cat, plus you're kind of impulsive. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'FLYING KICKAPOW!']]) View this template 18:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC)